L'air du vent
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Bokuto est un soldat ; Akaashi un sorcier qui les déteste. "Si tu en vois un, un jour Keiji, tue-le sans hésiter, d'accord ? Il faut les tuer." Fantasy!UA & BokuAka


**Note d'auteur.  
**

Oh putain de chiotte. J'ai cru mourir cent fois pendant l'écriture de ce truc sérieux plus jamais PLUS JAMAIS. J'en chiale encore sérieux jsais pas quoi en penser j'arrive pas à me dire que j'ai passé autant de temps sur un truc aussi bof grrrr c frustrant

Mais bon, au moins il est enfin terminé, et même si y'a 99% de chance pour qu'une certaine personne (deux, en fait) vienne me tuer durant mon sommeil, je suis soulagé de pouvoir m'en débarasser =)

Cet OS est donc fait dans le cadre du 4ème jour de la Week organisée par Crim et Aeli sur twitter, et voici les thèmes sur lesquels on pouvait composer :

Day 1 : Never have I ever / **Cinéma**

Day 2 : **Secret** **Hideaway** / Art

Day 3 : **Betrayal** / Heart song

Day 4 : Seeing red / **Boundaries**

Day 5 : Without / Patience

Day 6 : Illogical / Knowing how

Day 7 : Remorse / plans

Big up à **liuanne** bro t la meilleure thanks pour le soutien même si t'as déjà tous tes OS et tes dessins à gerer krkrkrkr que ferais-je sans toi

Bon tout ça pour dire que j'espère que ça vous plaira =)

* * *

**L'air du vent**

**Day 4 : Boundaries**

* * *

**_"Tu crois que la terre t'appartient tout entière  
pour toi ce n'est qu'un tapis de poussière  
moi je sais que la pierre l'oiseau et les fleurs  
ont une vie ont un esprit et un coeur"_**

* * *

S'il y avait une chose qu'Akaashi détestait plus que tout le reste, c'était bien les soldats de l'Empire.

Il avait au départ essayé de se faire son propre avis, de ne pas seulement écouter les divagations de sa mère qui passait ses journées à les maudire – _vraiment_ _maudire_, elle priait ses Dieux pendant des heures et offrait son sang toutes les pleines lunes –. _Si tu en vois un, un jour Keiji, tue-le sans hésiter, d'accord ? Il faut les tuer._

Il avait voulu comprendre d'où venait toute cette haine pourquoi ces gens seraient-ils si différents d'eux ? Il ne les avait jamais aperçus, jamais entendu, et ne savait même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient : la seule chose notable était que Keiji pouvait utiliser la magie, contrairement à eux. Dans ses yeux innocents, le monde n'avait pas encore beaucoup de sens et il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

_Ils ne respectent rien, Keiji. La nature ne leur répond plus, et ils ont rejeté tout ce qui ne se rapportait pas à leur monde étroit._

Sa mère aimait lui couper les cheveux avec cette lame un peu émoussée qui traînait dans un coin de la petite maisonnette en bois. Leur cuisine était toujours en désordre, et à chaque fois elle finissait par observer Keiji avec un air abattu et légèrement amusé, puis fouillait tous les tiroirs à la recherche des accessoires nécessaires. Elle chantonnait en regardant les mèches sombres tomber à ses pieds, et lui offrait tous ces petits sourires dont elle avait le secret. Parfois, des oiseaux se mettaient également à siffler devant leur fenêtre.

– Mon fils est le plus beau.

Elle passait des heures à lui apprendre à se servir de ses dons, à lui montrer comment faire toutes ces potions à l'odeur étrange, à caresser les pommettes et lui maquiller les yeux, et pendant ces moments où ils parlaient ensemble, Keiji se laissait même aller à rire. Elle était drôle et gentille, douce et aimante à sa manière. Ses longs cheveux sentaient bon la vanille, et elle était toujours la première à le jeter dans la rivière en ricanant.

Un jour, alors qu'il faisait grandir des fleurs dans le petit potager qu'ils avaient commencé ensemble, qu'il regardait tous ces légumes pousser avec une certaine satisfaction, elle était venue le trouver pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'avait rien dit, le serrant simplement contre elle, écoutant le cœur de son fils battre dans sa poitrine, avant de le lâcher et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

– La frontière est loin d'ici, mais il faut quand même la surveiller. Si un jour des animaux viennent te voir pour te dire qu'il y a un problème, tu dois m'en parler, d'accord chéri ?

Petit, il avait appris que sa mère ne pouvait pas communiquer avec la nature comme il le faisait. Elle entendait les chuchotements des arbres, le sifflement du vent, mais c'était tout. Les écureuils ne venaient pas la voir pour se plaindre que la pluie avait humidifié leur nie, et l'herbe ne lui susurrait pas le chemin quand il se perdait au milieu de la forêt.

Sa mère était douée et bonne avec les autres, mais son fils était béni par la nature. Elle était fière de lui, et il adorait la voir sourire et chanter quand le soleil se couchait.

Quand cet air un peu fou ne déformait pas ses traits.

Quand elle ne se mettait pas à hurler au milieu de la nuit.

Quand elle n'attrapait pas soudain les épaules de son fils en lui criant qu'il ne fallait faire confiance à personne. Qu'il n'y avait pas un seul individu sur cette terre qui méritait son amour et sa gentillesse.

Keiji s'était toujours dit :_ je verrais par moi même. Un jour, quand je les rencontrerai. Peut-être que c'est faux, après tout._

* * *

Mais quand il les rencontra, Akaashi le regretta amèrement.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que de _l'autre_ côté de la frontière, il y avait des sortes de règles prétendant qu'ils ne devaient pas entrer dans la forêt. _Des rumeurs fondées, à vrai dire, _avait-elle ri, _ils affirment qu'y pénétrer est synonyme de mort._

Il avait donc pensé que jamais il n'aurait à réellement les voir un jour. Que toutes ces mises en garde n'étaient que de simples crises, et que dans le fond peut-être n'y avait-il rien derrière la fin de la forêt.

Keiji estimait que sa mère était folle, parfois. Cela le faisait se sentir coupable, si bien qu'il finissait par faire la cuisine et le ménage pendant des jours après, mais l'idée ne disparaissait pas complètement. Elle était là, voilà tout.

Un matin, les oiseaux cessèrent brutalement de chanter.

Il était sorti puiser de l'eau loin de la maison, à la petite rivière qui coulait près du grand arbre où ils se baignaient et lavaient le linge, et avait pris soin de bien remplir les seaux : les purifier ne serait pas difficile, pas pour lui en tout cas, alors autant en rapporter un maximum.

L'air était un peu lourd mais au fond cela ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait sentir le vent soulever la chemise légère qu'il passait dès que le soleil brillait, sa peau luisante qui s'humidifiait sous la chaleur, et les animaux l'accompagnaient parfois pendant une partie du chemin.

Quand il s'approcha de chez lui, la première chose qu'il vit fut l'immense fumée noire qui s'élevait vers le ciel. La vision de ce détail qui n'avait rien à faire là – la forêt était toujours calme, avec ses bruits singuliers et ses couleurs verdoyantes – le força à faire tomber ses seaux ils éclaboussèrent ses pieds.

La deuxième chose qui le frappa comme un coup de poing fut les flammes qui ravageaient sa maison, puis les hommes placés devant, des flambeaux à la main. Leurs chevaux ne paraissaient pas effrayés, mais eux affichaient une mine sombre qui fit frissonner Keiji. De son point de vue, ils lui parurent immenses.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, à fuir loin de ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, un cri affreusement déchirant lui parvint du feu devant lui, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

– _Maman _!

Tous les soldats se retournèrent vers lui, en chuchotant une fois la surprise passé des « un enfant ? » « c'est un enfant » « que fait un enfant ici ? », puis l'un d'entre eux s'approcha de lui à grands pas. Le son de sa démarche résonna à ses tympans comme un tremblement de terre.

– Je croyais qu'elle était seule, dit-il à un autre homme. Depuis quand cet enfant est là ?

Une voix masculine, rauque et pleine de menaces. Keiji tremblait de tous ses membres, le regard fixé sur les cendres qui s'envolaient. _Il n'y a plus de cris, _se rendit-il compte alors que des larmes commençaient à troubler sa vision. _Elle ne crie plus. Silence, silence, silence, silence._

Quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et il glapit de surprise.

– Tu vas venir avec nous, toi.

Sa prise lui faisait mal. Ses pieds trébuchaient, frottaient le sol, ses genoux s'écorchèrent et du sang coula le long de son tibia, et quand l'homme manqua de lui arracher l'épaule Keiji ne put se retenir de hurler.

_Si tu en vois un, un jour Keiji, tue-le sans hésiter, d'accord ? Il faut les tuer._

Il avait voulu se faire son opinion. Il avait voulu en voir pour de vrai, attendre pour montrer à sa mère qu'elle avait sans doute tord, mais à présent elle ne parlait plus que dans sa tête. Il l'avait entendu au milieu du feu : Keiji avait du mal à comprendre qu'elle n'était plus là.

_Ils ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie,_ se rendit-il compte alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du groupe de quatre qui avait détruit son chez-lui.

Une colère étrange, avec un peu de folie sûrement, lui retourna l'estomac et il planta ses dents dans l'avant-bras de l'homme qui le tirait sauvagement. Son geste lui arracha un hurlement et Keiji retomba sur ses jambes avec un goût de fer dans la bouche : il s'éloigna rapidement en gardant un œil sur eux. Chuchotant quelque chose sans perdre de temps en posant une main sur l'herbe cendrée, des racines blessées et pleines de rage sortir de terre et s'enroulèrent autour des jambes et des corps des soldats.

– Où est ma mère ? demanda-t-il dans un sanglot.

La question lui avait échappé. Alors qu'il le savait pourtant parfaitement, il se surprit à attendre leur réponse avec appréhension.

Mais tout ce que ces hommes voulurent bien lui dire fut :

– Monstre ! _Monstre _!

Ils lui hurlaient tous de les _relâcher_, de les _épargner _: certains lui criaient des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas bien, peut-être était-ce ce que sa mère appelait des injures ?

– Où est ma mère ? répéta-t-il en chuchotant.

Sa gorge serrée peinait à laisser passer le moindre son, et quand il se rendit compte que les soldats ne lui répondraient pas –_ ce sont eux les monstres_, pensa-t-il avec rage, _elle avait raison ce sont eux_ – alors il n'eut pas d'autre choix.

Son poing se referma dans l'air, et la forêt fondit sur eux. Les racines leur broyèrent les jambes et le garçon ne détourna pas le regard. L'odeur de chair brûlée qui parvenait jusqu'à ses narines lui donnait envie de vomir, et la seule compensation qu'il pouvait obtenir était d'observer ces hommes étouffer et mourir à petit feu, la cage thoracique écrasée par le vent.

Des heures plus tard, il gardait son regard vide sur le tas de corps calcinés qui reposait sur l'herbe sèche. Le feu avait crié de tristesse pour sa mère pendant un long moment, et Keiji n'avait eu qu'à lui murmurer quelques mots pour le voir filer tout droit vers les soldats.

À présent la nuit tombait, et des loups hurlaient pour lui apporter leur soutien.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, et il resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes pour les rapprocher de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux pleins de cendres tombèrent devant son visage, et Keiji ne pensait plus qu'à une chose.

_Ils ne respectent rien, Keiji. Rien du tout._

* * *

La graine que Keiji avait plantée des années plus tôt avait finalement donné un arbre, et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait d'aussi beaux fruits pendre à ses branches. Les feuilles vertes qu'il produisait tous les ans ne l'impressionnaient plus autant, mais il était toujours très satisfait de constater que cet arbre était vivant.

Se relevant sur la pointe des pieds, il tendit la main en direction du fruit qui lui semblait le plus mûr. Un sentiment de fierté le frappa tandis qu'il croquait à pleines dents dans la chair juteuse le goût était à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait.

Coinçant son panier en osier dans le creux de son bras, Keiji le remplit de tout ce qu'il pouvait – les fruits qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre se détachèrent d'eux même et volèrent jusqu'à lui, et il remercia son arbre avec un sourire –.

Une brise souleva sa chemise, et un murmure lui parvint de quelque part dans la forêt :

– _Intrus_...

Son panier tomba au sol et Keiji se retourna. Au loin, le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière le feuillage des arbres, et il plissa les yeux en tendant l'oreille.

– _Intrus_...

L'herbe sous ses pieds sembla lui montrer le chemin, susurrant au fil de ses pas, et Keiji se mit à courir. Une peur glaçante remonta de ses souvenirs, et il revit ces tenues étranges, ces airs sombres, et tout ce feu.

La voie qu'il prenait était celle de la rivière : il le savait car en plus de connaître la forêt comme sa poche – il avait utilisé toutes ces années de solitude pour explorer ce qui était à sa portée, et s'était plusieurs fois rendu à la frontière pour voir à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler – il pouvait apercevoir l'immense arbre millénaire qui surplombait tout le reste : il se trouvait à l'exact centre de ce large domaine, planté sur la rive de la rivière.

Avec de grandes foulées, il parvint sur la berge en quelques minutes. Courir était bien plus simple quand l'air le poussait et que les obstacles s'écartaient sur son chemin, il se sentait léger et plein de colère. L'eau claire lui apparut au loin, et il ralentit quelque peu. La nature était là, à ses côtés, prête à l'aider et à le protéger en cas de problème, alors il sortit des fourrés les poings serrés et le regard hagard.

L'endroit était calme et semblait presque aussi paisible qu'à l'ordinaire, mais quelque chose attira son attention un écureuil monta sur son épaule, chuchota à son oreille, et Keiji tourna la tête en direction du corps étendu là.

Une sueur froide coula le long de sa tempe tandis qu'il reculait d'un pas.

_Un soldat._

Il portait les mêmes vêtements que ces hommes des années plus tôt, et la moitié de ses jambes reposaient encore dans l'eau de la rivière. Sa tête était tournée de l'autre côté, et il ne bougeait plus : seul l'arrière de son dos se soulevait légèrement, signe d'une respiration lente et difficile.

Signe de vie.

Keiji s'avança silencieusement sur la pointe des pieds, un loup grognant à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il savait que ce dernier ne lui ferait aucun mal : par contre si le soldat de l'Empire se relevait brusquement et décidait de l'attaquer, Keiji ne donnait pas chair de sa peau.

Mais soudain, alors qu'il était quasiment parvenu jusqu'à lui, séparé uniquement par quelques branches cassées du à la dernière pluie des jours plus tôt, un immense cerf aux bois hauts et emmêlés s'avança vers son corps immobile et but l'eau à son côté. Il était calme et serein, mais quand sa tête se releva, son regard croisa celui de Keiji et il fut perdu.

Cet animal était l'un de ceux qui sentaient le plus le danger. Il ne s'approchait pas souvent de Keiji, et ne se montrait que pour lui faire parvenir un message : il avait été là bien avant lui, et serait encore le roi de cette forêt une fois que Keiji rejoindrait la terre, dans un peu plus d'une centaine d'années.

Ses yeux brillèrent dans sa direction quelques secondes, puis il fit demi-tour et disparut derrière les immenses racines de l'arbre millénaire.

Keiji expira enfin, déglutit, et baissa le regard vers l'homme inconscient.

* * *

Quand Bokuto ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond en bois. Les planches étaient entrecoupées de réelles branches un peu plus foncées, et il put également constater que quelques feuilles poussaient ça et là.

Une odeur étrange parvint jusqu'à lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions : une lame appuya sur sa gorge et il écarquilla les yeux.

– Tu bouges, tu es mort.

La voix claire et pleine de colère qui venait de le clouer au lit sur lequel il était allongé lui était parvenue de sur sa gauche. Sa jambe droite le faisait souffrir, et il n'aurait de toute façon même pas essayé de se relever tant sa nuque était douloureuse.

– Tu peux tourner la tête. Lentement.

Il obéit sans discuter, bien trop perdu pour simplement penser à répliquer. Son regard rencontra deux iris grises et flamboyantes, et son souffle se coupa. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids reposait sur sa poitrine.

– Je vais te poser deux questions, et si tes réponses ne me plaisent pas, tu es mort.

Bokuto ne savait pas grand-chose : il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être ce garçon, et il ne savait pas non plus où il était. Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée.

– Pourquoi es-tu seul ?

– Je...

Sa voix sortit étrange, et il toussa doucement pour l'éclaircir.

– Je ne me sou –

La lame appuya davantage sur sa peau et il sentit une goutte de sang couler jusque derrière son oreille. L'arrière de sa tête le lança brutalement et une grimace apparut sur ses traits.

– Je – je crois que je suis...

Des images se glissèrent sous ses paupières, et un sentiment de panique l'étreignit alors qu'il tentait de remuer ses orteils.

– Je suis tombé du haut de la falaise.

Les sourcils du garçon se haussèrent de surprise, et Bokuto put voir, l'espace d'un instant, quelque chose de différent dans ses traits.

– C'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens. La falaise.

Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la raison qui l'avait poussé à se rendre là bas, et sa tête lui faisait mal.

– Es-tu venu pour me tuer ?

– Quoi ?

Le garçon l'observa en attente d'une réponse. Ses cheveux étaient mal coupé et en désordre, mais ses traits étaient fins et beaux : pourquoi aurait-il voulu le blesser, si ce n'était pour se protéger ? Bokuto était quelqu'un de juste, qui n'attaquait jamais le premier. Son Capitaine le savait, et il ne l'envoyait jamais en mission d'assassinat. En général, il laissait ça à Kuroo ou à Iwaizumi.

– Non, affirma-t-il comme s'il se sentait vexé qu'il puisse penser ça.

Il ne le connaissait pas, mais il n'avait soudain aucune envie d'être déjà détesté – et ce n'était pas seulement à cause du couteau qui lui lacérait sa gorge –.

– Je – où est-ce qu'on est ?

Ses sourcils noirs se froncèrent. Lentement, le garçon retira son arme et le laissa respirer.

– Tu es bien un soldat de l'Empire ?

Bokuto hocha la tête et porta une main à son cou.

– Alors tu es forcément venu pour me tuer. Tu es dans la forêt, ajouta-t-il en voyant que l'autre ne comprenait vraiment pas. Ma forêt. Je t'ai trouvé inconscient sur la rive de la rivière.

_La rivière ?_

– La forêt... je crois que la falaise se trouvait plus au nord et qu'il y avait de l'eau en bas. J'ai dû... dériver.

Tout cela lui paraissait flou, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre possibilité. Tout à coup, il pensa à quelque chose.

– Attends une seconde. Si je suis dans la forêt, alors ça veut dire que tu es... une sorcière ?

Il avait entendu des choses à propos de cet endroit, et la première règle qu'il avait retenue en entrant dans l'armée était : _personne ne doit pénétrer dans la forêt_. Ils avaient abandonné les expéditions des années auparavant, quand la dernière en date n'était une fois de plus jamais revenue. La curiosité qui s'apparentait à cette immense forêt s'était peu à peu tarie pour finir par ne laisser qu'une angoisse bien naturelle.

Et les rumeurs qui accompagnaient ce lieu étaient toujours jointes par quelque chose d'assez incroyable : une sorcière. Elle utilisait la magie, parlait aux démons, et possédait une beauté capable d'ensorceler les humains.

– Je ne sais pas, lui dit le garçon. C'est comme ça que vous nous appelez ?

– Je crois bien que oui.

Il rangea son couteau et se releva. Son regard était curieux et un peu perdu quand il ouvrit la bouche :

– Très bien. D'accord. Je voulais vérifier, et tu as bien répondu : je te laisse en vie. Mais tu es un soldat de l'Empire, alors une fois rétabli, je te raccompagne à la frontière et tu disparais.

Ces paroles lui parurent étranges, comme si le mot « soldat » était une insulte. Chez lui, il avait toujours eu l'impression que ses proches étaient fiers de lui. Être dans l'armée était valorisant, mais dans ses yeux à lui cela semblait être la pire des choses possibles.

– Je... merci, je crois. Je peux aussi te demander quelque chose ?

– Quoi ?

Son ton était redevenu agressif, et ses doigts se glissèrent à nouveau dans sa poche, là où se trouvait son arme.

– Je peux savoir ton nom ?

Il le vit hésiter. Il le vit déglutir en passant une main sur sa nuque.

– Je m'appelle Bokuto Kotaro, moi.

– … Akaashi.

Bokuto lui fit un sourire un peu fatigué, juste avant qu'Akaashi n'allume une bougie à l'odeur particulière – la même qu'il avait sentie en se réveillant – et que ses paupières ne s'alourdissent.

* * *

Kotaro trouve que cette partie-là de la ville sent mauvais. Il n'y vient que très rarement, quand sa mère lui demande d'aller acheter du poisson – elle l'envoie toujours lui, car apparemment les marins pensent que ses cheveux sont la preuve d'une maladie sévère et cela invoque leur pitié – et bien heureusement ils n'ont pas souvent l'argent pour en prendre.

Aujourd'hui il fait chaud, alors l'odeur est encore pire : les canaux qui traversent toute la ville sont d'un marron écœurant, et les étales pleines d'animaux morts attirent quantité de mouches. Kotaro s'y faufile discrètement : présentement, ce n'est pas du poisson qu'il vient chercher.

La foule est épaisse et bruyante, alors quand il s'en échappe enfin pour s'avancer vers le port il peut presque de nouveau respirer. Certains pécheurs lui sourient ou secouent leurs mains dans sa direction :

– Salut gamin, l'appelle l'un d'eux.

Parfois, cet homme le laisse travailler avec lui sur le bateau, et lui donne un petit salaire – sa mère lui dit que c'est très bien, mais il rentre à la maison, et elle lui tend le poing pour qu'il fasse de même – alors Kotaro lui répond gentiment :

– Salut. Ta femme t'a encore viré tôt ce matin ?

– M'en parle pas. Maintenant quoi que je dise elle finit par s'énerver.

Il hausse les épaules comme pour signifier « on commence par en prendre l'habitude » et l'un de ses collègues apparaît derrière lui.

– L'écoute pas, petit. Elle l'a simplement viré parce qu'il a encore bu comme un trou il essaie juste d'attirer ta pitié.

Kotaro rit, car au fond il s'en doutait un peu. Sa épouse était une femme incroyable, mais elle ne supportait pas quand son mari allait boire toute la nuit pour rentrer en titubant.

– Dites, vous avez pas vu Kuroo ?

L'homme soupire et pointe du doigt le bout du ponton en bois.

– Comme d'habitude, gamin. Faudrait peut-être que vous vous trouviez une autre occupation un jour, tu crois pas ?

– La ferme Franck, lui crie l'autre marin. Ils ont des rêves, ces gosses : au moins peut-être qu'ils finiront pas comme toi.

La suite de leur conversation, Kotaro ne l'écoute pas. Il sourit doucement, parce que c'est toujours ainsi avec eux, puis continue discrètement son chemin en leur souhaitant une bonne journée. Ils ne l'entendent pas, et le jeune garçon se dirige vers là où Kuroo se s'abrite toujours. En vérité, il possède un tas de cachettes différentes, mais celle-ci elle sa préférée. Enfin, « cachette » est un bien grand mot, car il n'est pas vraiment caché, justement.

Quand il arrive près de son ami, Kotaro s'assoie à son côté, les pieds pendant au-dessus de l'eau, et lui tend la main pour qu'il tape dedans.

– T'étais long, lui fait-il, le regard perdu vers le large.

Kuroo est toujours comme ça. Il se donne un petit air mystérieux qui marche bien, et passe ses journées à voler dans les étales et à regarder l'océan.

– Désolé. J'ai dû aller faire les courses ce matin, et après j'ai été au lavoir.

– Dis plutôt que la boulangère t'a encore donné des sucreries.

Kotaro hausse les épaules et baisse la tête vers les poissons appâtés en dessous d'eux.

– Aussi oui. Mais j'y suis pas resté longtemps.

– Elle t'a encore parlé de ses chats ?

– Ouais. La même chose que la dernière fois.

Kuroo ricane, parce qu'il sait que toutes ces petites histoires sont toujours pour Bokuto. Tous les marchants de la ville lui racontent leur malheur, l'attrapent pour le poser sur une chaise et lui parler de leur souci de couple, ou des animaux qui viennent leur voler leur marchandise.

Au bout d'un moment, Kotaro fouille dans sa poche et tend la main vers lui : il dépose de petites billes sucrées dans sa paume. Kuroo n'en avait pas douté : il en garde toujours un peu pour lui.

– Merci, Bo'. T'es pardonné.

– J'espère bien. Alors t'as vu quoi aujourd'hui ?

Kuroo croque ses bonbons en les savourant, puis pointe du doigt un endroit au loin, près de la porte du port.

– Un navire impérial est parti tout à l'heure. Il avait les voiles de la garde royale.

– Tu penses que quelque chose se prépare ?

– Je pense surtout que la guerre dans le nord est terminée, et qu'ils envoient des hommes pour récupérer ce qui reste.

Kotaro fait la moue. Il a toujours eu du mal à comprendre tous ces trucs politiques que Kuroo affectionne tant. Lui, il préfère s'entraîner à tirer au centre d'une cible et à mettre les gamins imprudents de son quartier au tapis.

Soudain, Kuroo soupire et l'un des bonbons craque sous sa dent.

– Plus qu'un mois, dit-il.

Il n'y a pas besoin de plus de mots tous les deux savent très bien de quoi il parle. La sélection. Le Grand Examen. Leur objectif depuis des années.

Être soldat de l'Empire est un honneur, et c'est également quelque chose de difficile à atteindre. L'âge minimum requis est douze ans, et l'Examen a lieu chaque année, à la Citadelle qui surplombe la ville. L'entraînement est long et fastidieux, alors il vaut mieux commencer tôt.

– Ouais, répond-il. Plus qu'un mois.

Et peut-être auraient-ils alors enfin la chance de quitter ces quartiers sales à l'odeur pestilentielle.

* * *

Keiji regarda les yeux de Bokuto se fermer de fatigue, puis s'autorisa enfin à soupirer. Dans la paume de sa main, la lame lui brûlait la peau et il sentait peu à peu sa tension redescendre. Un vertige le prit.

Le soldat était endormi, désormais inoffensif, et Keiji ne savait pas quoi faire. Cela aurait dû lui paraître logique, mais depuis l'apparition du Cerf il n'en était plus si certain. Sa haine envers l'Empire était immuable, il en était sûr, mais le visage endormi de cet homme ne lui donnait plus tant envie que ça de lui trancher la gorge. Il en avait même eu l'interdiction implicite, s'il voulait bien écouter les signes.

Un écureuil passa par la fenêtre, courut rapidement jusqu'à lui et monta le long de son bras pour aller se positionner sur son épaule. Il frotta sa tête contre sa joue.

_Tu ne peux pas lui faire de mal, _fit-il alors que le sorcier s'asseyait sur la chaise la plus proche.

Il avait construit cette maison de lui même, avec sa magie et ses petits bras, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur dans un grand arbre : il avait même réussi à pousser la forêt à l'aider pour transporter et façonner les matériaux.

– Je sais, soupira Keiji en attrapant le pot de crème le plus proche.

Il préparait ses potions et ses onguents tout seul, en essayant et en testant, et savait de source sûre que celui-ci était parfait pour la blessure que Bokuto avait à la tête. En vérité, il n'était pas si étonné d'apprendre que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours : l'arrière de son crâne était en piteux état, et s'il était réellement tombé d'une falaise, alors le simple fait d'être en vie relevait du miracle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

Keiji regarda l'écureuil en faisait la moue, puis lui gratta le dessus du crâne.

– Exactement ce que j'ai dit : je le soigne, et une fois sur pied je lui efface la mémoire et je l'abandonne à la frontière.

Il aurait voulu se débarrasser de cet homme immédiatement, car sa présence dans sa maison signifiait bien plus qu'une simple demande implicite. C'était une transgression à sa règle première.

* * *

– Cet endroit me fout les jetons. Et en plus il va bientôt faire nuit.

À ses côtés, Kuroo cravacha son cheval afin qu'il accélère le pas. Son air irrité n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde ses traits depuis qu'ils avaient fui le camp sous les cris du Capitaine, et Bokuto ne savait plus s'il devait dire quelque chose ou non. Iwaizumi avait même levé la main en un petit geste de soutien en les voyant partir la queue entre les jambes, ce qui était vraiment mauvais signe car Iwaizumi Hajime ne laissait aller son sérieux que devant Oikawa, le médecin qui les accompagnait dans toutes leurs missions.

– Il faut juste qu'on trouve de quoi manger et qu'on ramasse un peu de bois en passant, le rassura Bokuto en tirant sur les rênes. Ça ne va pas mettre trop longtemps.

– Pas trop longtemps ? Tu rigoles ? T'as vu un seul truc comestible depuis qu'on a quitté le camp, toi ? Des fruits, des légumes, un animal ?

Pour le coup, ils auraient bien voulu que Kenma les accompagne dans leur punition son arc toujours sur le dos, il visait rapidement et juste à tous les coups. Ses tirs étaient précis, et il repérait ses cibles et ses proies d'un seul regard.

Mais malheureusement, Kenma était un flemmard de première qui n'appréciait pas vraiment les grandes expéditions à cheval. Alors en les voyant se faire engueuler pour l'une de leurs énièmes conneries, il s'était contenté de boire un coup dans sa gourde et de la tendre vers eux en articulant « _bien fait pour vous_ ».

Impossible de le ramener avec eux, donc.

– Allez, bro', tenta Bokuto en pointant du doigt de grands buissons qui s'écartaient légèrement. On essaie par là d'abord, et après on avisera. Le Capitaine a pas précisé ce qu'on devait rapporter, peut-être qu'un lapin et deux ou trois brindilles suffiront ?

Il savait que ce ne serait très certainement pas le cas, mais dans les faits Kuroo avait été puni à cause de lui alors il voulait essayer de lui remonter un peu le moral.

Ce dernier soupira et haussa les épaules.

– Essayons, ouais.

Finalement, ils tournèrent en rond pendant une bonne heure et même Bokuto commença à en avoir marre d'entendre son meilleur ami râler à tout bout de champ. Quand leur patience arriva presque à échéance, Kuroo réussit à attraper deux lapins d'un coup d'épée et les rangea dans un petit baluchon accroché à la selle de son cheval.

Désormais pieds à terre, ils observèrent le sol à la recherche de quelques bouts de bois. Il faisait nuit noire, et quand Bokuto s'éloigna un peu de la petite prairie dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son meilleur ami ne le suivait pas. Il s'avança en dégageant des branches de son chemin, puis s'extirpa d'épais fourrés un peu plus hauts que d'autres il eut la surprise de trouver un grand ciel dégagé et une terre qui s'arrêtait abruptement. Juste devant lui, un précipice s'ouvrait sur une large rivière en contre bas, et le vent soufflait fort.

Curieux – d'où ce lieu sortait-il ? Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de falaise dans les environs – il s'avança d'un pas prudent et lança un coup d'œil vers les eaux agitées : le paysage était beau et agréable, et l'air était frais à cet endroit.

Soudain, une flèche effleura sa manche et il se retourna dans un sursaut. À l'orée de la forêt, un groupe de quatre – des _brigands _? Cette terre était bien aussi perdue qu'il le pensait – le regardait avec des sourires goguenards et des ricanements. L'un d'eux le visait avec son arc, une flèche prête à être décochée, et Bokuto recula d'un pas sous l'effet de la surprise.

Son pied rencontra le vide et après un regard discret, il s'autorisa à déglutir.

– T'es un soldat, hein ? lui dit-il l'un d'eux.

Le plus grand, celui qui n'avait plus que quelques cheveux pas très épais.

– Tu dois avoir une épée faite en argent et une selle en cuir de bonne qualité, non ?

La flèche le pointa, et il sentit sa ligne de mire juste entre ses deux yeux. En corps à corps, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait eu leur chance, mais dans cette position, alors qu'ils se trouvaient à des mètres de lui, Bokuto n'avait pas de solution.

– Alors ? Lance ton épée par ici, on trouvera bien ton canasson tous seuls.

Déglutissant, il tira sa lame de son fourreau et hésita un instant – _il aurait pu appeler à l'aider, essayer d'attirer l'attention de son meilleur ami, courir vers eux en criant pour les perturber _– avant de faire ce qu'ils venaient de lui demander. Celui qui portait l'arc esquissa un rictus carnassier. Au loin, il entendit Kuroo l'appeler depuis des buissons.

La flèche partie toute seule, et Bokuto se sentit chuter en arrière, réflexe naturel qui le poussa à reculer.

– _Bo' _!

Puis la sensation du vent, la peur qui lui donna une sueur froide, et une douleur immense qui le glaça tout entier.

* * *

Dans les faits, en plus de sa blessure importante à la tête, Bokuto avait également une jambe brisée, son poignet gauche foulé, et une plaie étrange sur l'épaule, comme si un bâton fin et pointu l'avait traversé de part en part. Il dormit pendant deux jours avec la fumée parfumée qu'avait placée Keiji dans sa chambre – sa cabane ne possédait qu'une seule pièce, et il avait utilisé le coton qui poussait dans une des nombreuses prairies pour fabriquer toutes les couvertures dans lesquelles il s'enroulait pendant l'hiver, ainsi que ses vêtements – et quand il ouvrit les yeux, le sorcier l'attendait de pied ferme.

Assis sur une chaise, les jambes croisées devant lui, il l'observa doucement émerger Bokuto tenta presque immédiatement de se redresser mais se rallongea dans une grimace. Il porta sa main droite à son front dans un grognement puis papillonna en regardant le plafond avec un air perdu.

– Tu ne vas pas pouvoir bouger pendant au moins deux jours, lui apprit Keiji. Ensuite, tu devras faire attention à tout geste brusque et avancer prudemment.

Si Keiji le soignait correctement, Bokuto pourrait remarcher normalement et sans séquelle. Le plus long serait sa jambe, car la plaie de son épaule commençait déjà à se refermer avec la pâte verdâtre à base de plante qu'il y avait appliquée. Dans deux semaines, le soldat aurait disparu et Keiji reprendrait sa vie.

– Akaashi... c'est ça ?

En relevant la tête, il constata que Bokuto souriait.

– C'est ça.

– Se réveiller sans couteau sous la gorge, c'est quand même mieux.

Keiji fronça les sourcils.

– C'est... une blague ?

Il se souvenait que sa mère en faisait, il y a longtemps. Elle cachait ses chaussettes, faisait des jeux de mots, et lui mettait un peu de crème sur le bout du nez, quand il faisait la cuisine. Son visage avait également la même expression : un léger rictus bienveillant, des yeux brillants, et un air d'enfant grondé, comme pris sur le fait.

– Et bien, c'est de l'humour, oui. Désolé, d'habitude c'est la spécialité de Kuroo, moi je me contente de l'aider à faire ses blagues.

Il baissa la tête en une petite mine coupable, puis grimaça en regardant son poignet gauche, les sourcils froncés.

– Akaashi ?

– Quoi ?

Le sorcier n'avait pas bougé, et gardait encore cette distance de sécurité obligatoire. Pas par peur cet homme ne l'effrayait plus. Il ne devait simplement pas s'habituer à une présence humaine, aussi monstrueuse soit-elle.

– Ça m'est revenu. Ma chute de la falaise. C'était...douloureux.

Il ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ?

– Je dois sûrement être mort, pour eux.

Sa tête se tourna vers lui, et Keiji fut surpris par l'éclat de son regard. _Il espère, il a peur, il est soulagé d'être en vie. _C'est un homme.

– Je me fiche bien de tes amis soldats, siffla-t-il, soudain irrité.

Il se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise sur le sol, puis tourna les talons vers la porte. Bokuto se redressa brusquement, dans une tentative vaine de le retenir, mais s'écroula dans les draps en geignant de douleur.

– Akaashi !

Le sorcier disparut dans l'encadrement, sautant du haut de l'échelle pour aller se réceptionner sans difficulté sur le sol.

* * *

Écrasé par la moiteur ambiante de la nuit, Keiji tentait de se rafraîchir en trempant ses pieds dans la rivière. Une légère brise soufflait dans ses cheveux, lui apportant le murmure du vent. À ses côtés, l'un des loups de la meute qui vivant sur la montagne reposait tranquillement, la tête posée sur ses pattes.

– Je ne le comprends pas, grogna-t-il en remuant ses jambes dans l'eau.

Quelques poissons passaient parfois.

_Le vieux savait ce qu'il faisait, _bailla le loup en levant l'un de ses yeux vers lui. _Ce gamin est juste un peu naïf._

– Un peu naïf ? J'ai essayé de voir ce qu'il pourrait faire il marche en boitant depuis presque deux jours et il ne m'a toujours pas attaqué. Je lui tourne le dos, je laisse des ouvertures, j'attends – j'attends –

_Tu attends qu'il fasse une erreur. Tu attends qu'il tente de te tuer._

Keiji soupira.

– Oui. C'est un soldat. Il fait forcément semblant.

_Le vieux –_

– Je sais, le grand cerf l'a trouvé digne de vivre, alors je dois m'y plier. _Je_ le _sais_, mais c'est juste que... il ne peut pas être réellement...

_Gentil ?_

Keiji avait l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui.

– C'est un soldat de l'Empire.

_Effectivement._

– Si je ne le tue pas, c'est simplement parce que c'est l'une des rares demandes du grand cerf.

_Tu l'as déjà dit._

Il soupira et plongea sa paume dans l'eau pour lui arroser le museau. Le loup grogna et Keiji sourit.

– Tout redeviendra bientôt normal, affirma-t-il pour lui même. Plus de faux sourires et plus de « Akaashi ». Juste vous.

La bête se releva légèrement, et alla appuyer sa tête contre sa jambe nue. Le soleil se levait. Au loin, d'autres loups hurlèrent.

* * *

Bokuto était assis dans l'herbe, les mains plongées dans la terre, un sourire au bord des lèvres. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il chantonnait un air que Keiji ne connaissait pas : ce dernier l'observait depuis un moment, la mine renfrognée et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas. Pas du tout, même.

Quand le soldat avait commencé à remarcher de nouveau, il avait tout d'abord fait le tour de la cabane – plusieurs fois – en boitant avec la béquille en bois que lui avait fabriqué Keiji. Il regardait par la fenêtre, caressait les écureuils – _il_ _osait_ –, et cuisinait de temps à autre des choses que Keiji aimait critiquer avec une grimace – il appréciait, pourtant, mais ne le disait surtout pas –. À présent, il parvenait même à descendre l'échelle, lentement et prudemment, pour aller planter et arroser le potager où poussaient les légumes de Keiji.

Et même avec une petite pelle en bois, il ne tentait rien : pas d'attaque surprise, pas de menace, et il lui offrait de grands sourires innocents tous les matins, quand il allait vérifier si toutes les fleurs se portaient bien – c'était à ce moment-là qu'il chantait des chansons d'une voix rauque et pas très agréable à entendre –.

– Akaashi, tu souris pas beaucoup.

Il l'observait, un sourcil haussé, alors que Keiji accrochait ses vêtements humides à un fil. Torse nu, il se retourna en plissant les yeux.

– Et toi tu souris trop.

– C'est pas possible de trop sourire.

Il n'aurait pas du sourire. Keiji n'avait plus vu personne sourire depuis sa mère, des dizaines d'années plus tôt. En fait, Keiji n'avait plus vu personne du tout, pas des humains en tout cas.

– Tes camarades te pensent mort et hier ta cheville a commencé à s'infecter. Tu souris trop, répéta-t-il.

Le soleil tapait fort, et la peau de ses clavicules pelait. En été, la couleur de son corps changeait, devenait légèrement plus foncée, et il devait appliquer une crème spéciale pour ne pas avoir mal. Sa confection n'était pas difficile, et son odeur était agréable.

Le nez de Bokuto était rouge, et il répliqua :

– Je suis en vie, et je vais rentrer chez moi. En plus, même si tu es un peu grognon tu es quand même gentil.

– Je ne suis pas gentil.

Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Il lui avait mis un couteau sous la gorge, et l'observait avec colère chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Keiji détestait ce qu'il représentait. Ce qu'il était.

Bokuto haussa les épaules, et se pencha pour attraper l'un des vêtements. Il s'avança et l'accrocha également, leurs coudes se touchant presque.

– Je suis en vie, je te dis.

Et Keiji baissa les yeux en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide, les lèvres serrées et la gorge douloureuse.

* * *

Le soir même, il fut obligé de lui appliquer sa crème tant le nez de Bokuto était rouge et enflé.

– Tu as passé trop de temps exposé au soleil, le gronda Keiji en posant son doigt sur son visage.

Le soldat chouinait un peu, des larmes dans les yeux, et se mordait les lèvres en essayant de garder la tête haute. Il devait également changer ses bandages, appliquer les onguents, et tout cela avait fini par devenir une routine étrange que Keiji effectuait sans se poser de questions. Bokuto était douillet malgré tous ses muscles, alors il en profitait parfois pour le titiller un peu.

– Akaashi ça fait mal...

Il fit une petite moue tandis que le sorcier terminait de s'occuper de son nez. Ses yeux brillants étaient fixés sur lui, comme toujours.

– Tu y penseras pour la prochaine fois. Ta peau est fragile.

Les soldats de ce jour-là avaient aussi la peau pâle, mais beaucoup avec des poils noirs sur le bas du visage. En se relevant, il essuya ses doigts sur son bras qui commençait à rougir un peu. Une douce odeur régnait dans la pièce.

– Ça ira mieux demain.

Il lui lança un regard en biais.

– Normalement.

* * *

Keiji commençait à croire que Bokuto était tout simplement trop naïf pour être méchant.

Sa mère lui avait un jour raconté que de l'autre côté de la frontière, les habitants des « villes » mangeaient des cadavres d'animaux. Cela lui avait paru tellement étrange qu'elle avait longuement dû lui expliquer qu'eux ne les entendaient pas et ne communiquaient avec aucune autre espèce que la leur. « Mais toi aussi tu ne les entends pas », ce à quoi sa mère avait répondu qu'elle, au moins, respectait les autres espèces vivantes. Certaines bêtes tuaient pour survivre, et les hommes de l'autre côté tuaient également. La terre leur offrait des fruits et des légumes, mais cela n'était pas suffisant.

Un jour donc, en voyant que Bokuto explorait les alentours de la cabane en s'émerveillant encore de toute _cette verdure regarde Akaashi _et des _animaux qui n'ont pas peur de moi oh !, _Keiji avait décidé de le tester. Une dernière fois. S'il ne prenait pas, alors il n'aurait plus qu'à reconnaître que le grand cerf avait raison : cet homme n'était vraiment pas dangereux.

(Et alors, il aurait à se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé. Que tous les habitants de derrière la frontière n'étaient pas mauvais. Que toute sa vie, il avait nourri une haine qui aurait dû s'éteindre en même temps que les restes des cendres chaudes, ce jour-là. Et qu'il avait finalement bien fait de ramener Bokuto dans _sa_ maison.)

Keiji avait demandé à un lapin de rester immobile, comme blessé, bien en évidence entre les arbres qui entouraient la cabane. Si ce que sa mère lui avait dit était juste, le soldat devrait lui tordre le cou – ou tout du moins essayer, car il ne se laisserait pas faire – et s'en nourrir. Peu importe comme il le faisait : Keiji voulait juste s'assurer qu'il avait raison. Que sa peur avait bien une origine, et que finalement le grand cerf aurait dû le laisser le tuer.

Il avait regardé Bokuto s'éloigner en direction des buissons, une appréhension discrète dans la poitrine, puis avait attendu en silence, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre et les jambes pendant dans le vide. Un long temps passa durant lequel Keiji regretta presque sa demande : si le lapin ne parvenait pas à s'enfuir, ou s'il était blessé dans la manœuvre, le sorcier s'en voudrait beaucoup. Sa décision avait été égoïste, basée uniquement sur une colère qui n'avait pas lieu d'être : les assassins de sa mère étaient morts.

Relevant la tête, il sauta dans le vide et atterri sur un nuage de vent qui ralentit sa chute. Il allait chercher le lapin, s'excuser, et même lui donner une feuille de ses salades pour se faire pardonner. Ce petit gars n'avait rien à voir avec ça : tester la patience de Bokuto avec sa propre vie était une chose, mais parier celle de quelqu'un d'autre pour se prouver à lui même qu'il avait raison en était une autre.

Se mettant rapidement en route, il fut pourtant interrompu par le bruit d'une branche qui craqua sur sa droite. Il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

– Akaashi ?

La voix de Bokuto paraissait triste.

– Je l'ai trouvé là-bas, par terre. Il ne bouge plus, tu crois qu'il blessé ?

Le grand corps du soldat était tout avachi, et il portait dans ses bras le lapin que Keiji s'était apprêté à aller chercher.

– Comme tu as réussi à me soigner moi, peut-être que tu pourrais... ?

Il avait marché depuis là bas avec sa canne en bois entre sa hanche et son coude, sa jambe douloureuse traînant derrière lui. Sans attendre de réponse, Bokuto avança jusque lui, sautillant sur son pied valide.

– Tiens. Je ne m'y connais pas trop alors je veux pas faire de bêtise.

Keiji prit le lapin sans dire un mot, puis releva la tête vers lui.

– Vous ne mangez pas d'animaux de l'autre côté ?

Les sourcils haussés, il sembla à la fois étonné et gêné par sa question.

– Et bien si, mais...

Il se racla la gorge.

– Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi. Je savais pas que c'était... pas bien.

Son regard dévia vers le lapin.

– Ici, il y a tout. Pas besoin de chasser.

Il pointa du doigt le potager près de la cabane, puis ajouta :

– Pardon, Akaashi.

Et Keiji, le cœur du lapin battant sous sa peau, tourna les talons en se mordant la lèvre.

* * *

La poitrine de Bokuto se lève et s'abaisse. Derrière ses paupières closes, Keiji se demande à quoi il pense. Rêve-t-il ? Peut-être que dans ses songes, il est de nouveau avec ses semblables. Ses camarades soldats.

Dehors, la nuit est chaude et étouffante : Keiji n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil, alors il l'observe. Quand il dort, Bokuto fait d'étranges bruits avec sa bouche. C'est fort et ça résonne, il pourrait presque sentir les murs trembler. Il parle aussi un peu, parfois, mais seulement quand il est vraiment fatigué.

Il dit des noms. Des mots qui lui sont étrangers. Kuroo, Iwaizumi, maman. Lui aussi en avait une, et peut-être est-elle encore en vie. Keiji l'espère, car si elle était comme la sienne, alors elle ne mérite pas de mourir.

Il ne sait plus si sa vision des soldats de l'Empire est juste. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit ses trois mots comme s'ils portaient une signification bien précise : elle les avait vus inscrits sur leur costume (Keiji lui ne sait pas lire, il n'y a de toute façon pas de livre dans la forêt), le jour où ils étaient venus prendre –

_Prendre qui ?_

Ces souvenirs-là remontaient à longtemps. Sa mère ne parlait jamais _d'eux_. Keiji avait fini par oublier. Il y avait _lui_, qu'elle aimait apparemment à la folie, et il y avait _elle_, qu'elle chérissait plus que son âme. Elle parlait toujours d'eux au passé, et Keiji avait oublié.

_Nous vivons longtemps Keiji. Plus longtemps que n'importe qui. Sans ces hommes, nous serons restés ensemble pour toujours._

La signification de « ces hommes » avait toujours été claire : c'était tous les mêmes.

(Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Bokuto n'est pas _tous les mêmes_. Bokuto est plus gentil. Bokuto est naïf. Bokuto n'aime pas les légumes jaunes, mais adore les petites lentilles que fait cuire Keiji. Bokuto a plein de cicatrices sur la poitrine. Bokuto pourrait rester.)

C'est vrai, il pourrait rester. Keiji aimerait bien, à présent. Il continuerait à bouder, à critiquer la manière dont il enlève la peau des pommes de terre, à appuyer un peu sur ses blessures pour le voir grimacer. Personne ne serait contre. Lui ne le serait pas.

Et Keiji ne serait plus seul.

Sa poitrine se lève et s'abaisse. Bokuto parle en dormant.

– Akaashi...

Un nouveau nom.

* * *

Keiji ne savait plus trop depuis combien de temps Bokuto était là. Quelques jours de plus, et sa blessure à l'épaule (la dernière) sera complètement guérie. Même à présent, il ne restait qu'une boursouflure plus vraiment douloureuse, et le soldat recommençait à courir et à tracter son corps sur des branches. La veille, Keiji l'avait vu faire la course avec une meute de loups, et avait senti sa poitrine se serrer sous l'effet d'une émotion qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il était moins généreux sur les doses d'onguent qu'il lui appliquait le soir. Sa peau était chaude, toujours presque brûlante même si sa fièvre avait disparu depuis des jours, et bien malgré lui il y faisait courir ses doigts._ Ça chatouille. _C'est ce que Bokuto lui disait.

Ce jour-là, il faisait encore très chaud, alors Keiji lui proposa d'aller se rafraîchir à la rivière.

– Je ne veux pas devoir te remettre de la crème sur le nez, fit-il en plaçant sa main au-dessus de ses yeux pour observer le soleil.

En vérité, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Mais il avait l'impression de devoir se trouver une excuse.

Il n'y était jamais retourné avec quelqu'un. Keiji aimait bien le faire, mais seul. À présent, il ne l'était plus, alors peut-être était-ce le moment.

– Je ne sais pas très bien nager, lui avoua Bokuto alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble, côte à côte. Il y a bien la mer là bas, mais on ne se baigne pas vraiment dans le port. L'eau est sale.

C'est comme ça qu'il nommait l'autre côté. _Là-bas_. Keiji avait toujours un peu de mal à se l'imaginer. Quand ils parlaient ensemble le soir dans le noir, le soldat lui apprenait des choses les grandes maisons qui montaient haut dans le ciel, les petites rues pavées de pierre, les immenses bateaux qui filaient sur l'eau, les _gens. _Le monde tout noir qu'il avait imaginé commençait à s'éclaircir légèrement, et cette sensation lui paraissait étrange.

C'était différent. C'était nouveau. À ses yeux, l'autre côté était un endroit rude et sauvage c'était toujours de là qu'étaient venus ces hommes responsables de sa solitude.

– Akaashi, tu fais encore cette tête.

« Cette tête », c'était ce que Bokuto lui disait quand Keiji se perdait dans ses pensées. Ses yeux s'égaraient dans le vague et il avançait par automatisme. Ça arrivait plus souvent en ce moment. Ou tout du moins il y avait désormais quelqu'un pour le lui faire remarquer.

– Pardon.

La rivière en été avait cette magnifique couleur bleue claire et tranquille, elle était assez profonde pour rester longtemps sous l'eau. Sa température était agréable, même par cette chaleur, et Keiji avait toujours adoré plonger de l'un des rochers pour se prendre dans les profondeurs.

Ils arrivèrent au moment le plus chaud de la journée, et Bokuto enleva presque immédiatement son t-shirt avant de courir dans l'herbe et de sauter sans hésiter. Quand il remonta, ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, bien différents de tous ces épis qui se dressaient habituellement sur sa tête. Il lui offrit un sourire rayonnant et leva ses bras en l'air, créant de grandes gerbes d'eau autour de lui.

– Akaashi !

Keiji avait remarqué que Bokuto aimait faire ça : l'appeler, simplement pour le plaisir de dire son nom.

Quand il commença à enlever son pantalon en toile en dénouant les lanières qui le retenaient à la taille, Bokuto leva ses mains à son visage pour cacher ses yeux et bégaya, légèrement rouge :

– Aka-ashi, tu de – tu devrais te baigner avec.

Il haussa un sourcil.

– Pourquoi ?

– Et bien – c'est un peu – je

Devant son absence d'explication, Keiji haussa les épaules et refit les nœuds avant de s'avancer vers l'un des rochers. C'était peut-être l'une des croyances étranges que les soldats possédaient. Il sauta immédiatement lorsque ses pieds nus arrivèrent sur le rebord l'eau avait une voix douce à ses oreilles, et elle aimait glisser sur sa peau en chuchotant le même air entraînant. Il pouvait rester longtemps ainsi, observant les rayons du soleil à travers la surface.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il attendit.

Une main l'attrapa par le bras et le força à remonter.

– Akaashi, tout va bien ?

Son ton effrayé le prit par surprise, tout comme ses yeux écarquillés, et Keiji haussa un sourcil.

– Oui ?

– Tu – tu es resté super longtemps alors j'ai cru que –

Son regard alerte le détailla de haut en bas pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, et le sorcier pencha la tête sur le côté.

_Oh c'est vrai. Il ne peut pas utiliser la magie._

– Tout va bien. Je peux rester plus longtemps que toi.

– Oh.

Son visage se tourne vers sa main toujours enroulée autour de son bras, et Bokuto le lâche immédiatement.

– Pardon, j'ai cru... C'est en rapport avec tout ce que tu peux faire ?

Ses lèvres chuchotent le mot, comme s'il décelait à lui seul plein de secrets inavouables.

– _La magie ?_

Keiji trouverait presque cette attitude attendrissante. Il tend la main au-dessus de l'eau, et en soulève une petite partie pour qu'elle se transforme en un orbe transparent entre ses doigts. La bouche de Bokuto s'ouvre en grand, et un air d'enfant se dessine sur ses traits.

– Les onguents que je fabrique sont créés de la même façon : il vous serait impossible de les reproduire. C'est pour ça que tu guéris si vite.

Ses yeux scintillèrent et il leva le bras pour venir toucher l'eau qui flottait : sans crier gare, le soldat se mit à rire, doucement.

– C'est incroyable...

Devant cette réaction, Keiji ne put se retenir de lancer le globe devant lui. Bokuto eut tout juste le temps de fermer les yeux avant de se faire asperger, puis les rouvrit en affichant un air trahi.

Un éclat de rire résonna.

– Akaashi, tu –

Le sourire qui était apparu sur ses traits disparut aussitôt et Keiji rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

– Tu as un joli rire.

Et il l'aspergea à son tour.

* * *

Le premier jour de pluie de la saison arriva comme une bénédiction pour Keiji.

Les blessures de Bokuto étaient entièrement guéries, et il pouvait à nouveau bouger comme avant. Même les cicatrices de sa jambe avaient eu le temps de s'amoindrir, et il le voyait regarder parfois le ciel en soupirant.

Il commençait à vouloir repartir.

Profitant de l'humidité ambiante qui faisait légèrement souffrir le soldat, Keiji s'éclipsa de la cabane en prétextant devoir aller chercher de l'eau à la rivière. Il était sorti en trombe, sautant de l'échelle sans prendre le temps de la descendre, et attrapant le seau qui traînait là en passant.

Son pas ralentit lorsqu'il se perdit derrière les arbres, son corps caché par l'averse qui tombait depuis le lever du soleil. L'air était toujours très chaud, et ses vêtements humides lui collaient à la peau il s'éloigna en observant l'arbre millénaire au loin.

Il savait que sous ses immenses branches, il serait à l'abri. Peut-être pourrait-il également trouver le grand cerf pour lui demander conseil. _Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé vers moi, si c'était pour me le retirer aussi vite ? _Il avait fini par s'habituer à être seul. Cela avait été long, et dur. Il en avait passé, des journées à ne pas savoir quoi faire, des hivers sans pouvoir se faire des vêtements, des étés terrassé par la fièvre, des nuits en pleurs, tremblant en attendant que ces hommes reviennent pour terminer le travail.

À présent, Keiji était fort et indépendant. Ou en tout cas le croyait-il.

Ce chemin-là, il l'avait fait le jour où il avait trouvé Bokuto. Cette partie de la forêt était belle et verte, avec beaucoup de racines apparentes et de lianes allant se perdre sur le sol. Les feuillages épais, les troncs imposants, les arbres montant de plus en plus haut il avait fini par connaître tout cela comme sa poche, et avançait sans même regarder où il allait, les yeux rivés sur les grandes branches de l'arbre millénaire.

Quand il parvint enfin sur la rive, il pleuvait encore et Keiji baissa les yeux pour regarder la boue salir ses pieds nus. S'avançant afin de se diriger vers l'arbre en longeant l'eau, il sentit tout à coup son sang se glacer en entendant des voix.

Elles étaient loin, comme un écho, mais elles étaient _là_. Présentes. Droit devant lui.

Son seau tomba au sol – encore une fois –, et Keiji déglutit. Sa tête était remplie de petites voix, d'images, de chuchotements. L'air lui parut soudain plus rare, et le goût de la pluie plus amer. On aurait dit des larmes.

Le hurlement d'un loup le prit par surprise, et plusieurs autres le suivirent immédiatement. Il en compta sept.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Il aurait dû le savoir. La présence de Bokuto avait fini par faire baisser sa garde, et Keiji avait envie de hurler. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il s'élança à travers l'averse en sentant le vent le pousser en sifflant rageusement à ses oreilles. À présent, débarrassé de toutes ces pensées futiles qui l'avaient assailli, il pouvait de nouveau entendre la forêt.

Elle était effrayée. Il y avait un problème.

Très vite, Keiji se rendit compte que ces voix venaient du grand arbre. Quand elles se taisaient, il était obligé de s'arrêter en s'accroupissant pour rester discret, avant de se remettre en course sous le conseil d'un oiseau ou d'un écureuil qui passait par là.

_Des humains. Ce sont des humains._

_Fais attention._

_Ils ont des bâtons qui font du bruit._

Leurs cris paniqués ne faisaient qu'augmenter la peur qui lui écrasait la poitrine. Au bout d'un long moment, alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des heures, une voix plus élevée le força à aller se cacher dans le premier arbre venu. Il monta au tronc et alla se percher sur l'une des branches en quelques secondes.

– Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de tuer ces loups ?

– C'était eux ou nous, Kenma. T'aurais voulu qu'on fasse quoi ?

Ils étaient quatre. L'un d'eux portait une épée à la taille et était grand et costaux : il se tenait droit, l'œil hagard, et observait les alentours avec attention. Celui à côté de lui était un peu plus avachi, et possédait ce que les animaux avaient appelé _bâton qui fait du bruit_. Leurs voix étaient rauques et résonnaient difficilement à ses oreilles.

– Iwa, tu vois quelque chose ?

– Avec cette pluie, c'est pas facile. Les odeurs sont atténuées, pareilles pour les traces de pas. Bokuto aurait très bien pu passer par là, comme par n'importe où. Cette forêt est immense, putain.

Le nom du soldat qui était resté dans la cabane déstabilisa Keiji. Il sentit ses poings et sa mâchoire se serrer, une colère horrible au creux du ventre. _Iwaizumi_. C'était l'un des noms que Bokuto prononçait en dormant. C'était celui de l'homme qui avait du sang plein le pantalon, et possédait ce regard brut et violent.

– On devrait retourner vers la rivière, intervint le plus petit qui portait un arc. On y voit rien, et ce grand arbre est..

– Super bizarre, ouais. Mais moi je repars pas d'ici sans Bo'.

Le dernier, bien à l'arrière et sans arme, paraissait vouloir se trouver n'importe où ailleurs.

– Les gars, moi je devais juste vous aider à descendre la rivière...

Il ne cessait de regarder à droite et à gauche avec un air craintif, et Keiji pouvait presque voir ses jambes trembler.

– Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur cette forêt, pourtant. Le seul truc qu'on retrouvera de Bokuto, c'est ses osseme –

– Ta gueule, Yamaguchi. Tu peux retourner nous attendre à la barque si vraiment tu te chies dessus à ce point. Je t'ai déjà dit que Bo' est un battant.

C'est là qu'il les vit, au loin les cadavres des loups, traînés dans la boue jusque sous des branches assez basses. L'estomac de Keiji se retourna alors que ses yeux se posaient sur celui qui lui avait tant de fois tenu compagnie.

– Il faut qu'on avance, décida Iwaizumi en se remettant en route. Si on reste immobile plus longtemps non seulement on retrouvera pas Bokuto, mais en plus la sorcière pourra nous tuer avant qu'on ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Keiji vit des frissons parcourir le groupe, même à cette distance. Sa colère éclairait sa vision, et une petite voix ne cessait de lui répéter : _ils sont comme les autres. Eux ne sont pas différents._

Il fallait qu'il les force à sortir de la forêt. Ces soldats-là ne pouvaient pas rester, pas après ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

– J'ai l'impression d'être observé, fit le plus petit en resserrant sa poigne sur son arc, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient de plus en plus vers le grand arbre.

Il ne cessait de lever les yeux vers là où Keiji les suivait, se balançant de branche en branche comme un véritable petit singe. Le voir était impossible, il le savait, mais ce soldat-là avait réellement un bon instinct.

– Kenma, dépêche.

– Et pourquoi Bokuto serait forcément allé vers cet arbre-là ?

Il commençait à s'irriter, en plus du peureux qui les suivait de plus en plus difficilement. Les racines devenaient épaisses et hautes, et le chemin se ressaisissait au fur et à mesure.

– Parce que Bo' est musclé et fort, mais il est aussi pas très malin. Ça va faire trois semaines depuis qu'il a disparu il s'est forcément dirigé vers le point le plus haut et le plus remarquable. Il... sait que je vais venir le chercher. Il doit le savoir.

La façon dont il parlait de Bokuto l'énervait profondément, et Keiji sentait sa patience s'amenuir à chaque pas que ces hommes faisaient. Tout cela ne faisait que lui rappeler, encore une fois, qu'il était comme eux.

Un soldat de l'empire.

_Il ne peut pas repartir avec eux. Pas aussi vite. Pas maintenant. Il vaut mieux qu'eux, Bokuto n'est pas un tueur, Bokuto n'est pas –_

– Oh merde, c'est quoi ça ?

Keiji avait fini par se faire légèrement distancer, si bien que quand il écarta un épais feuillage pour comprendre ce qui avait causé cette exclamation, une pierre chuta dans son estomac et il se laissa tomber au sol en criant :

– _Arrêtez-vous !_

Sa voix résonna encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retournent tous vers lui. Les yeux de Kuroo s'écarquillèrent et le petit peureux laissa échapper un glapissement effrayé.

– Ne vous approchez pas de lui.

Derrière, toujours à moitié caché dans les fourrés, le grand cerf les observait en silence, aussi calme qu'à son habitude. _Il les empêche de passer ?_

– T'es qui toi –

Mais Iwaizumi leva son bras gauche devant son camarade, comme pour l'interrompre, puis positionna son épée face à lui. Sa lame était placée dans l'axe de Keiji, et ce dernier serra la mâchoire en remuant légèrement ses doigts. La forêt était derrière lui, autour de lui, prête à écouter chacune de ses demandes.

– Tu n'es pas l'un de nous.

Keiji eut envie de cracher par terre à ces mots.

– Non, je le suis pas.

Il aurait dû faire pareil : toujours se déplacer avec un couteau dans sa chemise.

– Tu habites dans cette forêt.

Ce n'était pas une question. Kuroo écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

– Je croyais que c'était censé être _une_ sorcière, chuchota t-il.

Kenma banda son arc dans sa direction et pointa sa flèche sur lui. Ses bras tremblaient. Keiji ne parvint pas à détacher ses yeux du cerf qui l'observait derrière eux. Il avait l'impression de devoir le protéger, de devoir protéger cet _endroit_ qui était sa maison.

– Partez d'ici. Vous ne pouvez pas être là.

Si ces soldats avaient besoin d'une démonstration, alors il la leur donnerait : son doigt se leva, et une liane s'approcha discrètement d'eux et attrapa la cheville de Yamaguchi. La seconde d'après il se mettait à hurler.

– Je vais le répéter une dernière fois.

Le regard de Keiji flamboyait.

– Partez d'ici.

* * *

Au départ, Bokuto s'était juste dit qu'Akaashi avait besoin d'aller au petit coin. Il s'était échappé à toute vitesse, sans même regarder derrière lui, et le soldat avait attendu son retour avec impatience.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'était rendu qu'Akaashi ne reviendrait pas aussi vite qu'il l'avait espéré. La pluie ne s'arrêtait pas de tomber, sa jambe lui faisait mal, mais il possédait encore cette canne que le sorcier lui avait fabriquée sans attendre plus longtemps, il avait descendu l'échelle en faisant bien attention où il mettait les pieds, puis était resté debout sous la cabane sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Peut-être qu'Akaashi était en colère contre lui ? Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il lui souriait davantage, et la dernière fois il s'était même allé à rire ses sourcils toujours froncés avaient laissé place à une expression plus sereine, si bien que Bokuto avait fini par se dire qu'il l'aimait bien. Ou tout du moins il ne le détestait plus – ce qui était déjà une avancée –. C'était agréable. La forêt était agréable. Et si Kuroo et ses camarades ne lui avaient pas autant manqué, il aurait supplié Akaashi de pouvoir rester ici, avec lui.

Ainsi, il aurait pu regarder tous les jours le sorcier parler avec toutes ces petites bêtes, le voir faire ces choses magiques qui avaient fini par le fasciner, et arroser les légumes du potager quand il n'avait pas plu depuis. C'était beau et agréable à voir, calme et reposant à vivre.

Mais ses meilleurs amis étaient une partie de sa vie, et Bokuto se doutait malheureusement qu'il n'appartenait pas à cet endroit.

Alors, quand il remarqua le petit lapin qui tentait d'attirer son attention à ses pieds, il haussa un sourcil et décida de le suivre sans discuter. À présent qu'il savait que les animaux pouvaient penser et parler avec quelqu'un, il les voyait d'un autre œil.

Cette petite boule de poil le conduisit jusqu'à la rivière qui commençait à déborder très largement, puis la longea pour se diriger vers l'étrange arbre qu'Akaashi aimait observer quand il se perdait dans ses pensées. Le chemin était glissant, et le pas de Bokuto était largement ralenti par la douleur qui le forçait à allonger sa jambe en marchant heureusement qu'il avait cette canne, sinon il aurait presque été obligé de ramper pour le suivre.

– Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Vers Akaashi, hein ?

Il trottinait comme il pouvait, et entra de nouveau dans la forêt où il lui fut alors encore plus compliqué d'avancer.

– Écoute, je sais qu'il n'aime pas que j'aille par là bas et je veux pas l'énerver alors –

Mais tout à coup, un coup de feu résonna au loin, et Bokuto se figea. Car c'était impossible, il avait dû l'imaginer. Ici, il n'y avait pas de fusils, pas plus qu'il n'y avait d'autres humains capables de tenir de telles armes.

Le lapin revint vers lui et tira sur son pantalon avec ses dents.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Même sa voix était tremblante.

* * *

Keiji avait sous-estimé ces hommes, et à présent il se sentait mourir à petit feu.

En vérité, il n'aurait pas du regarder autant le grand cerf et ainsi montrer à quel point cet animal était sa priorité suivant son regard, Kuroo avait rechargé son arme et l'avait pointé dans sa direction avec un sourire triomphant. Le cerf n'avait pas bougé, et s'était contenté de les couvrir de son regard.

– Tu le relâches, et cet animal vit, c'est clair ?

La façon dont il traitait autrui ne faisait qu'envenimer la colère de Keiji. Son poing se serra, et la liane autour de la cheville du garçon en fit de même. Il hurla, et Kuroo insista en haussant le ton :

– Lâche-le !

Puis soudain, tout se passa très vite : Keiji fit un pas en avant, s'apprêtant à supplier le cerf de s'échapper, de fuir loin d'eux car apparemment son jugement était devenu bien trop doux, mais le soldat interpréta son geste différemment. Il y eut un bruit et un long sifflement, le forçant à relâcher l'emprise qui retenait la liane pour se couvrir les oreilles avec ses mains.

La flèche de Kenma partit toute seule, lui transperçant le ventre de part en part, alors que le regard de Keiji tombait sur le corps imposant du cerf qui s'affalait sur le sol dans un râle de douleur. Le monde tourna, la pluie redoubla d'intensité et des arbres se plièrent sur eux-mêmes. Quelque part au fond de lui, derrière la souffrance Akaashi sentit quelque chose mourir. Ce petit quelque chose qui le reliait magiquement au reste de ce lieu, à tous les vivants qui y résidaient.

– Non...

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et se mêlèrent à la pluie qui ruisselait le long de son visage : un crie de rage s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il levait la main. La colère obscurcit son champ de vision et un vent violent se dégagea de derrière lui pour se jeter sur Kuroo – _meurs meurs meurs _–. L'homme décolla du sol et fut envoyé contre le tronc du premier arbre venu un craquement retentit et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Keiji.

Une odeur de cadavre calciné remonta de ses souvenirs. Le cri de Bokuto, derrière lui, ne parvint pas à le ramener complètement.

– _Kuroo _!

Le soldat était là, essoufflé et tremblant, les yeux écarquillés et terrifiés. Son regard tomba sur Keiji et il bégaya quelque chose que personne n'entendit.

Appuyé contre le tronc, Kuroo ne bougeait plus, et en écoutant bien, attentivement, le sorcier remarqua qu'il ne respirait plus.

– Akaashi, pourquoi...

Iwaizumi et Kenma avaient accouru à son côté, et alors que le brun appuyait deux de ses doigts contre son cou, son expression fut bien plus satisfaisante que tout le reste. _Il est mort._

– Iwa ?

La voix de Bokuto était tremblante alors qu'il attendait le verdict, mais Keiji ne parvenait pas à ressentir le moindre sentiment de culpabilité. La seule chose qu'il voyait c'était sa mère, son sourire, et le grand esprit de cette forêt qui était à présent parti.

Tout le reste, il n'en avait rien à faire.

– Il est mort, Bokuto. Je suis désolé.

Yamaguchi n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, et quand Keiji passa à côté de pour rejoindre le corps du cerf, ses sanglots redoublèrent et une odeur d'urine emplie l'air. Il n'y fit même pas attention et ignora également les appels de ce soldat qu'il avait soigné pendant des semaines.

Le coup de feu avait éclaté sa tête et la pluie nettoyait la blessure comme elle le pouvait, teintant la terre d'une nuance rougeâtre. Sa main caressa son encolure. Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant le poil soyeux qui glissait sous ses doigts.

Son front se posa sur sa peau encore chaude, et du sang coula jusque dans ses cheveux.

– Akaashi ! –

– Bokuto.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un chuchotement, mais il savait que sa magie avait fait en sorte de l'amplifier.

– Partez.

– Akaashi, on –

– _Partez !_

Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait voir aucun d'entre eux. Bokuto avait fini par le transformer en quelque chose qu'il n'était pas, tout ça pour _ça_. Il aurait dû s'en douter, il aurait dû le tuer dès le premier jour.

_Bokuto est gentil. Bokuto est naïf. Bokuto est un tueur comme un autre, et ses camarades sont des sauvages._

Il aurait voulu tous les tuer, mais bien malgré sa rancune ne parvenait pas à dépasser tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés.

– Je vous laisse en vie. Seulement pour toi. Maintenant partez.

Il voulait être seul. Il voulait retrouver ce sentiment qui l'avait bercé pendant toutes ces années.

– Akaashi tu saignes...

Il sentait sa propre blessure au ventre lui enlever peu à peu sa conscience, mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

– Si tu penses que ça m'empêcherait de tous vous tuer, tu te trompes. Disparaissez, et ne revenez pas. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues ici.

Les trois autres ne disaient plus rien, ou tout du moins Keiji ne les entendait pas : ils récupéraient le cadavre de cet assassin, et le sorcier devait se contenir pour ne pas le brûler entre leurs mains. Sa mort avait été bien trop rapide.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Keiji lui envoya un coup de pied dans la jambe. Ses doigts entourèrent sa gorge et il serra aussi fort qu'il le put. Toute cette rage lui donnait envie de pleurer et de hurler, mais à la place il laissa ses larmes disparaître avec la pluie qui ne voulait plus s'arrêter.

– J'avais... je commençais à avoir confiance, chuchota t-il en relâchant la pression.

Les yeux de Bokuto étaient noyés par la peine – de quelle perte provenait-elle ? La sienne ? Ou celle de son ami ? – et quand Keiji se releva pour partir, le soldat ne trouva plus rien à dire. Il le regarda disparaître entre les feuilles, tandis qu'Iwaizumi s'approchait en rangeant l'épée qu'il avait dégainé.

– La flèche la transpercé. Il ne vivra pas longtemps, lui apprit-il en tendant sa main vers lui pour qu'il l'attrape.

Bokuto se releva, mordant sa lèvre, puis tourna la tête vers Kuroo, dont le corps avait une étrange posture.

– Il venait me chercher ?

Iwaizumi ne répondit pas.

– Les gars..., les appela Kenma, une main perdue dans les cheveux sombres du soldat. Il faut qu'on y aille.

Et Bokuto se tourna une dernière fois vers l'endroit où le sorcier avait disparu, avant de boiter en direction de son meilleur ami pour le prendre dans ses bras et le ramener à la maison.

* * *

Keiji rentre en gémissant de douleur, une main posée sur son estomac. Le ciel ne veut toujours s'éclaircir, et la pluie l'alourdit encore plus à chaque pas. Elle pleure, souffre, et les arbres sur son chemin perdent leurs couleurs et s'effondrent. Il n'entend plus les sifflements de l'herbe sous ses pieds, mais pour dire la vérité il n'entend plus grand-chose : ses pieds le portent par habitude, car il ne voit même pas où il va tant sa vision s'assombrit de plus en plus.

Quand il arrive enfin devant chez lui, Keiji chute de l'échelle trois fois avant d'enfin réussi à s'accrocher au morceau de bois soutenir son poids est bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il finit par se hisser au sommet. Son souffle est court et le sol plein de sang.

Comme il ne peut plus se relever, ses pieds le poussent vers l'intérieur où l'absence de pluie le prend presque par surprise. La pièce lui paraît immense et vide, mais il parvient tout de même à se diriger vers le lit qu'il partageait avec...

Tout est si silencieux quand il s'y allonge lourdement qu'il lui suffirait presque de fermer les yeux pour partir. Il serre les draps entre ses doigts, contre lui, et renifle l'odeur qui s'y trouve encore.

Un soupire passe ses lèvres, la pluie redouble d'intensité, et Keiji s'endort une dernière fois.

* * *

**_"Mais la terre n'est que poussière tant que l'homme ignore_**  
**_ comment _****_il peut peindre en mille couleurs_**  
**_ L'air du vent"_**

* * *

**Pour toute plainte veuillez vous adresser au service après fin de merde qui est désormais entre les mains de liuanne =)**

**Des bisous**


End file.
